Mahoutokoro School of Magic
Mahoutokoro (Japanese: 魔法所, Mahōtokoro) is the Japanese wizarding school, located on the topmost point of the Volcanic island of Minami Iwo Jima. It has the smallest student body of the eleven wizarding schools. Location The school is located at the topmost point of Minami Iwo Jima, a volcanic island in the southern topical region of Japan. Described as anotações ornate and exquisite palace, it resembles a pagoda or a shiro made of Nephrite, or "mutton-fat jade", a translucent white stone. Both island and palace are thought to be uninhabited by Muggles. History Mahoutokoro is possibly one of the oldest wizarding schools, as it is described as "ancient". Quidditch was introduced to Japan and to Mahoutokoro centuries ago by a band of foolhardy Hogwarts students who were blown off course during an attempt to circumnavigate the globe on wholly inadequate broomsticks. Rescued by a party of wizarding staff from Mahoutokoro, who had been observing the movements of the planets, they remained as guests long enough to teach their Japanese counterparts the rudiments of the game, a move they lived to regret. Recently, a student from Mahoutokoro competed in the Wizarding Schools Potions Championship. Reputation Mahoutokoro has the reputation to have an impressive academic prowess. Every member of the Japanese Quidditch team and the current Champion's League winners (the Toyohashi Tengu) attributes their prowess to the gruelling training they were given at Mahoutokoro, where they practise over a sometimes turbulent sea in stormy conditions, forced to keep an eye out not only for the Bludgers but also for planes from the Muggle airbase on a neighbouring island. Students of this school prized wands made out of cherry wood, and those who owned them were held in a place of high honour. Recruitment The school took students from the age of seven, although they did not board until they were eleven. While day students, wizarding children were flown back and forth to their homes every day on the backs of a flock of giant storm petrels. Uniform When students start off at the school they are given robes that grow as they grow and change colour as the wearer gains experience, with pink as the begining color. If the wearer receives top grades all the school subjects, their robes will turn gold. Any student who betrays the Japanese wizard's code or practice Dark Arts would result in their uniform turning white, which is a huge disgrace and the student in question will be immediately expelled. Behind the scenes *Mahoutokoro is the only Asian wizarding School mentioned in the series so far. It is possible that some Asian witches and wizards also attend Koldovstoretz School in Russia, Eurasia. **Given the long history of animosity & conflicts (despite some forms of past cultural exchange within the East Asian sphere) toward Japan within Asia by each other's non-magical communities (the most recent being that of World War II), it is also possible (if such historical conflicts are ingrained into the psyche/consciousness of the magical community in some way) Mahoutokoro might not be the only wizarding School known within Asia. **This is supported by many-sourced facts that China appears to have had a long history of magic (which might be as old as Chinese history and its mythological founding): a notable magical community, magical flora & fauna, and institutions for the fostering & support of Chinese magic (which includes, but is not limited to: alchemy, creature specialisation, Quidditch, & at least some form of magical government with international representation). The possible absence or non-mention of a Chinese magical government and a probable magical educational institution might have to do with the dominant politics of the non-magical Chinese community, and its relationship (or absence of it) with their magical brethren. *Mahoutokoro is the only known day school for wizardry. *Based on the fact that students start attending the school at age 7 and still attend it age 17 (age requirement for the Wizarding Schools' Potion Championship) it seems that Mahoutokoro has at least ten years. Etymology and pronunciation *The name Mahoutokoro is composed of the Japanese words 魔法 (mahō), meaning "magic, witchcraft, sorcery,""魔法 (mahō)" on Jim Breen's WWWJDIC and 所 (tokoro), meaning "place," "spot," or "site.""所 (tokoro)" on Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Thus, the name could be translated as "magical place" or "place where witchcraft/sorcery occurs". *The pronunciation of Mahoutokoro is "Mah - hoh - toh - koh - roh". Gallery Wizarding-School-Map-Mahoutokoro.jpg Mahoutokoro_storm_petrels.png|Day student of Mahoutokora in Japan riding to school on a giant strom petrel Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Magical schools Category:Potions Championship schools Category:Mahoutokoro